What if?
by Kamahontas
Summary: Okay, it's my first Anastasia obe-shot. :D This is rewritten ending of the movie. And it answeres the question "what if the fight with Rasputin on the bridge never had place?"


This morning he was asked to meet the Dowager Empress to collect his reward, but he knew what he'll say. The money no longer was important to him. Now the man was losing something much more precious than all the money of this world. He took a deep breath before entering the Dowager Empress's apartaments in Grand Palais.

„You sent for me, Your Grace?" He said bowing in front of the old woman.

„Ten million rubles, as promissed with my grtitude." Said Marie, pointing him the valise full of money.

„I accept your grtitude, Your Highness, but... I don't want the money." He said seriously.

„What do you want then?"

„Unfortunatley, nothing you can give." He answered, his voice almost shaking. Again he bowed and began to walk away, but the Empress stopped him. Dimitri could feel hard look of the Empress, as she was in front of him.

„You were the boy, weren't you? This servant boy, who got us out. You've saved her life and mine, and now you restored her to me. Yet, you want no reward..."

„Not anymore." Said Dimitri with all strength of his will, not letting tears roll down his face.

'Jesus Christ! Let me go, Marie!' Thought the man, but his wish wasn't heard.

„Why this change of mind?" Was next Empress's question.

„It's more a change of heart. I must go." Dimitri just couldn't stay any longer in the room, it was too hard for him. He didn't turn back anymore, just left the living room, and almost ran down the stairs. When he was in their half way, he heard the voice of the woman he loved.

„Hello, Dimitri." Said Anastasia.

„Hello." He replied immidietelly.

„Did you collect your reward?"

Now he wanted to shout at her, that he never took this damn money, that it didn't matter for him now, but he knew he couldn't. He knew very well, that she would ask him why he didn't, it was only reason of this journey for him. And what? Was he to tell her, he loved her, and would die for her? She would never believe him after he tricked her!

„My business is complete." Well, in a way it was the truth. His role ended here, in Paris. Dimitri was only to bring Anya to Paris as imposter of Grand Duchess Anastasia, and so he did. Of course, at first all this con was for money, but for some time now, he didn't want it anymore. Okay, it's time for the man to admitt it infront of himself. He loved Anya-Anastasia!

„Young man, you will bow, and adress the princess as 'Your Highness'!" Major-domo's words broke into Dimitri's thoughts..

„No, it's not nececerly." Said the girl, but even though Dimitri bowed.

„Please, Your Highness. I'm glad you've found what you've been looking for."

„Yes, I'm glad you did, too."

„Well, then, good-bye, Your Highness." Again he bowed, and ran down the rest of staris and dissapeard in long corridor just behind the corner of the huge hall.

In different part of the palace Vladimir was enjoying his preparation for the coronation ball given tonight by the Empress. He wore indygo uniform, and lots of medals pinned to it. Near him Pooka was observing his reflection in the huge mirror on the wall. The dog also had some 'clothes'. The blue collar, red belt with expensive stones and even little sword, and on the top of Pooka's head. Vlad picked the puppy up, and put him on a table, next to the mirror. As the man again looked at his reflection, he heard Dimitri's sad voice.

„Vlad, if you would ever go back to St. Petersburg, look me up. So long, Vlad."

The two men hugged each other.

„My boy, you're making a mistake." Said Vlad. He knew Dimitri haven't take the money, and what feelings his friend is hiding.

„Trust me, this is the one thing I'm doing right." Now Dimitri made couple steps towards Pooka. The puppy yelped seeing conman's sad face. „So long, Mutt. I can't stay, I don't belong here." With this said, Dimitri just turned to the door, and exited the room. He made only several steps, when Vladimir grabbed his arm.

„Did you tell her?" He asked.

„Who?"

„Come on, don't play a fool! You know that I mean Anya!"

„She's Anastasia. No, she still thinks I collected the reward. And, you know, it's better this way. At least she won't miss me, well, if she would remember me tomorrow. She found her family, it's what she wanted, isn't it?"

„Dimitri, she also wanted something more..." The younger man knew what his friend meant, and just smiled.

„Yeah, and she has it, with her grandmother. It was our plan, Vlad, remember? To find a proper girl, bring her to Paris, and get the money. Fine, I refused the reward, but the rest of the plan is done. Sure, Anya isn't an imposter, she's the real thing... But, what about it? Vlad, please, let me go now, if you don't wanna me to..." He just took a deep breath, uneable to say anything more with his normal voice. „Vlad, let me go!"

„I won't. Not till you promise me to talk to her at once! Go and tell her that you didn't take the money cause you love her!"

„Tell her?! The Grand Duchess Anastasia?! Have you lost your mind?!"

„She's still the same girl we met in Catherine Palace."

„Not anymore. Now she's the princess. And I am still only a kitchen boy."

Vlad looked at his friend, and smiled.

„Maybe you haven't noticed, but she loves you too, Dimitri."

„Am I to reppeat myself? Princesses don't marry kitchen boys."

Dimitri was very stubborn, so it took long till Vlad convinced him to talk to the girl no matter what. The younger man, was sceptic about this idea, he knew that she will never not only believe him but even won't talk to him again. Finally, Dimitri agreed under one condition. Vlad was first to talk to Anastasia.

She was tired after whole morning of preparings for her coronation, so she decided to hide in her new room for a while. The princess just sat on her bed and looked at the portraits on walls and commode near the window. Most of them were representiong Nicholas – her father, and the rest of family. She smiled. How good was knowing who she was, yet she still felt like something was missing. Her parents and siblings, of course, but someone else was still on her mind. It was Dimitri. He didn't look like someone who just got fortune, she could rather think of different feelings than joy. Actually this con man looked like he was losing something, instead of taking ten million Rubles. Why on Earth she was still thinking of him? He tricked her, used her and what's more, wanted to con her grandmother! But, even though, she couldn't stop thinking of him. Any time she tried to focuse on her new life, home, love and family, Dimitri came back to her thoughts. Home, love, family... The grand Duchess Anastasia... NO, she was Anya! The same girl who came to Paris with two of her crazy compans. And, again, no. She didn't find the love she wanted... Yeah, sure at first the girl thougt she wanted love of her lost family, but as the journey followed, she realised she also needed this special kind of love. This one she felt... for Dimitri! Now it was time to her to face this fact. She was in love with this cold, ignorant and arogant con man! Her thoughts were broken by knocking to her door.

„Come in, Grandmama." She said, but when the door opened, instead of Marie, Anastasia saw Vladimir.

„May I?" He asked, not really sure of girl's reaction.

„If you wanna tell me that you got your part of money, I'm not really interested in your plans." She said with anger.

„No, I wanted to talk to you for a while."

„Fine, but remember that I have to go in couple minutes, and I have to get ready for a ball, so, please, be fast."

„I know we used you." He began shutting the door behind him. „But, well, I wanted to tell you what we're putting you throungh... Now I know I should tell you, not paying attention to what Dimitri was telling me. You see, I really wanted to find you. Actually, I even wanted our friend to take whole sum..."

„It's your friend, not mine."

„Anya, don't say that. Look, I know what you two feel. Don't hide it, it won't work out."

She looked at Vlad, her eyes shining from tears.

„I'm sorry, I know you were fair with me. It wasn't your idea to get this damn money. It was Dimitri's plan, wasn't it?"

„Yeah, but my fault is that I agreed. Will you forgive me not telling you everything before?"

Anastasia just held her friend.

„Of course I will, Vlad. Thanks for this talking, and sorry for so sharp greeting."

„Not a big deal. I understand you can be angry with us." He said returning her hugg.

As they parted the old aristocrat looked at the princess.

„Here's someone who'd like to talk with you for a while..."

„Dimitri?"

„Exactly. But, please, let him in. He has something important to tell you."

„But stay here, really, I'm ready to kill this liar!"

The friend smiled.

„I'm afraid, it's something you have to talk about only in two of you, but if you want, I can be near, so you'll just call me, if nececerly, okay?"

„Fine."

About five minutes after Vlad left, the door opened again, and in its way stood Dimitri. Without a word the man took a step forward, closed the door behind him, and knelt down in front of Anastasia.

„Your Highness..." He began. „I... I didn't take the money. I know I lied to you for this months of the journey, that I gave you some hints of... well, ... feelings I have for you... But, all I wanted you to know is, that I couldn't take the money." He looked into her blue eyes, for the last time in his life. „So, if you know the truth now, I can go away. Good-bye, Your highness." He stood up, and narrowed to the exit, but the girl stopped him.

„Dimitri, why... why you didn't take the money?"

„I couldn't."

Now she stood in front of him, and gaze into his brown eyes.

„Why?"

What he was to tell her now? That he love her to death? That he doesn't want anything but her love? Was he to admitt his true dream was to marry her and give her home, love and family? No, he couldn't. Too much differences were between two of them. He was a servant, poor kitchen boy and she was the princess, the daughter of the Tsar of whole Russia! But on the other hand, was he to lie to her again by thinking of some other reason than this real one? Alright then, sink or swim!

„Because, I... I..." She was so close to him, that he just's wasn't able to say anything more. But he knew he had to tell her in some way that he loves her. And he remembered of Tahsa and their first dancing... He leand his lips on hers, and as she didn't protest, he held her close to him. They lasted like that for a while, and as they broke the kiss, Dimitri looked at Anastasia, trying to recognize her feelings.

„Is that why...?"

„It is." He cut her off. „I know I've hurt you. I should tell you why we really wanted to bring, as we thought, an imposter to Paris. I was too greedy to tell you the truth, cause I thought I'll have to give you part of the reward if you would be accepted by the Dowager Empress. But now, well, the money isn't important at all. You've showed me what is really precious in life. You're lucky to have it."

„You could have it as well."

„No, not now. Everything I can have is well, a ticket back to Russia, and than, ... shot into my head from Bolshevicks. But, never mind. I better go, and give you time for preparing to the ball." He wanted to make a step, mut she still stood in his way. „What?"

„What if I won't go there? If I would never take the title? Dimitri, would you allow me to go with you?"

„Can again?!"

„Am I to ask you once more?" She noticed him nodding with his head, so she rolled her eyes, and spoke. „Fine, you stubborn... I don't care of the fine titles and riches. I can live in tiny flat with one bed room and something which I could call a living room, it's more than I had for last ten years. But it would be my home, if only one annoying man would allow me to share it with him."

Now Dimitri was shocked. Was she speaking of him? She wanted to spent her life with him? Was it really possible that this girl wanted poor existence with a con man over her family and everything which was connected with being a princess?

„Am I to understand, that for all this time, you were thinking the same of me, what I did of you?"

„I guess so, Dimitri." She smiled. „Well, if you thought that you'd like me to be..."

„But you know that I have nothing?"

„I don't care."

The man took her into his arms again.

„Hope you know what you're doin'?"

„No, I have no idea." She laughed. „All I know is, I wanna have normal life, with home love and family."

Now Dimitri lifted her and twirlled around whole room. After a while he lost his balance, and both of them landed on the bed.

„Oh, and one more thing." She said as she was able to controll herself after couple minutes of laughing. „If you would ever call me 'Your Highness' again, I will make you hurt!"

„Fine. But, I also have one condition." He grinned with playful twinkle in his eyes.

„Go on."

„You have to promisse me to marry me as soon as possible."

Anya looked at him in surprise. He was still laying on her, just like at the moment they fall down couple minutes ago, but he asked her to marry him!

„Fuanny way of engaging, Dimitri." Again she began to laugh. „You're not kind of romatic person, you know?"

„Well, you have to teach me a lot. But, now, better tell me if you agree or not."

„Fine, but get off of me!"

Not really wanting to be at least an inch away from her, Dimitri sat down on the bed, letting the girl do the same. At the same moment to the room ran Pooka, who came out from the balcony, and barked happilly seeing Dimitri near Anya.

„Hey, Mutt." Said the man, and let the dog jump on his knees.

„I thought you were alergic to dogs?"

„It's more that I hated them, but well.. I got attached to this funny puppy." Now Pooka licked Dimitri's face. „Oh, c'mon, it's enough of this fondness." He laughed. „Anya, remove the Mutt from me, okay? I'm wet already."

„Often you're like a babe, just put him on the floor." She smiled. „And, now, if you already could be more serious. What are we going to do now? I mean, we can't stay here, I'm afraid..."

„Of course not. I don't belong here. All we can do is, elope."

„Sounds great." Now she kissed him, which cause Pooka to bark, so Dimitri cut off the caress.

„Will this Mutt ever allow me to show you my feelings?" He asked, as they were just sitting next to each other.

„Well, Pooka just have to get used to new situation."

„Anya, it's a dog, not a child. You can force him to many things, and one of them is the fact I'm going to marry you."

„Fine, you can try to tell him that, cause I'm going to write a short letter to grandmama." She said as she stood up, and went to little desk in the corner of the room.

Vlad was in the garden, walking among roses waiting for Anya and Dimitri, to see what their talking will bring. He looked at the sky. It was full of stars. The new moon just showed up, like it wanted to give a sign that something is about to begin. After a while he heard the laughter of his two friends, so he turned into the direction of the back door.

„As I can see, you didn't kill him." Smiled Vlad, seeing Anya letting Dimitri held her hand into his.

„Vlad, she even allowed me to marry her!"

„Don't be so sure of that, yet, Dimitri!" She gave him that look, telling him that she will do that as soon as possible.

„An unspoken attraction..." Sighed Vlad. „So, what are you going to do?"

„Dunno, but I'm going to marry this skinny little brat, even tonight!"

„Skinny little brat? You stubborn moron!" Now Anya just hit Dimitri's side with her elbow. „Maybe I am skinny, but a brat? Are you crazy?!"

„Oh, c'mon, Anya, stop it. It was just a joke."

The girl looked at him, and smiled.

„I know. You're crazy, and I knew it from the beginning, and you know, that's why I can't live without you anymore."

„Same me."

„May I?" Asked Vladimir.

„Oh, sorry, Vlad. Go on." The couple replied at the same time.

„Does the Empress know about your plan?"

„We're eloping. I left a letter for grandmama."

„Okay, if you would need something, you'll find me at Sophie's. She wanted me to stay at hers..., for long."

„Well, then. So long, Vlad. Thanks for everything, and see you soon." Smiled Dimitri. „I guess we won't go back to Russia, actually we can't do that, if we wanna be alive."

„Right. Take care, two of you. Don't worry, I'll keep the secret, till Marie, won't say that she knows of your idea."

Vladimir was watching the couple leaving the garden, and as they entered the bright streets of Paris.

In about two hours later Marie began to look for her granddaughter, but with no use. As last place she checked girl's room, and found little peace of paper with letter written on it.

_Dear Grandmama._

_Wish me luck. We'll be together in Paris again soon._

_A bientot._


End file.
